The Vampire Case
by Kittydu
Summary: I started running like I have never done in my life, avoiding the hands trying to grab me, ignoring the growls behind me and sounds of what only could be blood splashing on the ground. Only one thing was on my mind: Get to my apartment and get there fast.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Since I was a young girl I always knew what I wanted to do with my life. When most girls played with Barbie dolls creating fantasy stories with them in this imaginary world where they were waiting for prince charming I was creating crime scenes with them and playing to be a detective looking for the murder. Yeah, now that I think about it I wasn't exactly what you can call a normal kid. I remember my parents taking me to a psychologist because they were worried about me. Of course, they were overreacting, but that is what parents do, right?

When the time came and I started college I couldn't be happier. I made a lot of friends that shared my love for criminalist and I also meet my mentor Mr. Jacob Bennet. He was one of the most brilliant men I have ever met and I made my goal to make a career just like the one he had. After I finished college I started to work on the local police department of my town, being a fresh graduated from college made my expectations for this job too high so when my job wasn't exactly solve crimes and catch the bad guys but was to do paper work on cold cases I got frustrated.

A few months on my job I received a call from Mr. Jacob. He saw potential in me so when he discovered what my job on the police department was he got mad and told me about his old friend who was a private detective and was in need of help. I didn't even let him finish when I told him I was taking the job.

My new boss was called Samuel Smith. He was a 50-year-old man, really tall with peppermint hair and hazel eyes. I was intimidated by him from the moment I saw him and I remember he laughed when he saw my scared face when he entered in his office lobby the day of my interview. He was the kind of man who has a scary exterior but is like a puppy on the inside.

I started to work for him a few weeks after the interview and I stared to be almost like the second on command after a few months. Samuel had secretary named Sharon, she was a really sweet girl with red hair and blue eyes and taller than my by a few inches. We became good friends after a while.

It was a normal day on the office, Samuel was sick so that meant that I was in charge for the day. The day started slow, really slow so I was spending my time checking a few local cold cases and playing on my laptop….. Yeah, really slow.

I was getting ready to take my lunch break when my cell phone started to ring.

" Alice Carter speaking, in what may I help you?"

"You sound so professional" Detective Jhonson told me laughing. He was a good friend of my boss so he wasn't a stranger to me, after all he spend a lot of time in the office. I have been working with him in a few cases so we also became friends. He saw me as an equal and that was something I loved about him.

"I know I have to keep the appearances" I joked with him

"Good to know" I could hear the smile in his voice "Anyways, getting on serious talk I need a new and fresh brain with a case I'm working. Can you come to the crime scene?"

"OK, but can I tell you something first?"

"Sure, I am all ears"

"That part about "fresh brain" was kind of creepy. It made you sound zombie like" I loved to joke with Detective Jhonson.

"Trust me if I was a zombie I know I could find a better brain than yours"

"Ouch"

"See you on the scene, Alice" he laughed and after our goodbyes he hanged.

Taking my small bag I stood from my small desk and went to Sharon.

"I received a call and I have to go. Call me if something comes out" I told her with a smile.

"OK, don't worry Al"

I left and took a cab to the crime scene. I still couldn't afford a car so cabs were my way of moving in the time being. I arrive and the place was full of police cars, I gave the money to the cab driver and went to the ally were the crime occurred.

It was a really small alley, I think only 3 persons could fit there at the same time. It was full of garbage, cans and it didn't have any exit. I was pretty sure that if you pass by this place at 8 at night it would be really dark. As I was getting closer to the body I saw someone kneeling next it, I instantly knew who it was.

"Detective Jhonson, sorry it took me long"

"Don't worry about it, I know how the traffic is at this hour" he said standing and offering me a smile.

"So what do we have here?" I told him taking a few steps closer to the dead body.

"Well, our victim here is a male probably on his 30 or middle 30. According to our doctor he has at least 12 hours dead. Cause of dead is still unknown and the only think unusual on his body besides his obvious appearance is those puncture wounds he has on his neck"

When he mentioned the wound on his neck I started to look for it. They were really small and they looked kind of deep, there was still fresh blood on their surroundings. Looking generally at his body I noticed that he looked kind of dehydrated, I didn't found a better word to describe it.

"What did the doctor said about these wounds? And why his body looks like this?"

"He has no idea what could have made them. He is waiting for further investigation on the morgue to know about the mark. And about the weird look on his body we think the cause is going to be exactly like the other victims"

"Which is…..?"

"Their blood was drained from their body. Almost like it was sucked out of it"

"Excuse me?" I saw him with an incredulous face.

"That was exactly the look on my face when I heard it the first time"

"Let me get this straight. You are telling me that the murder drained blood from the victims?"

"Yeah"

"All the blood"

"Sort of"

"So what is this, Red Cross going wild for blood donors?"

My sarcastic comment was received with a few laughs from a few police officers on the place; they stopped once I throw them a glare. I was frustrated already.

"Well" Detective Jhonson was trying to hide his smile "No, not exactly. I am actually starting to think of my daughter suggestion." At my silence she continued "She said vampires did this"

"I hate you so much. You put me working on this case?"

Now I knew why he wanted me there. This case was becoming pretty popular on the city and all the news were taking about it. The famous "Vampire case" was on everyone's mouth since it started a few months back. There were a total of 5 victims (6 if you counted this one) all dead by the same cause and same MO. Vampire lovers were sure this meant vampires were real and started to profess their love publicly in case "they were watching".

"Is not that bad"

"Is not that bad? They are everywhere. There is this girl on my apartment building that, and I discovered this on this morning, that leaves her apartment windows open in case a vampire wants to enter there and take her. Can you believe that?"

"I know, my 16 year old does that too"

"You better lock that damn window"

He just laughed and I took a look at my surroundings, noticing the lack of blood.

"In a more normal topic conversation, you know what I found weird" I said looking all over the alley "There is no trace of blood in here. Maybe this wasn't our crime scene"

"Again, this happened on the others too. Never founded another place"

"Well there is nothing more here except for the body….."

"I will call you when the doctor starts the autopsy. There is nothing more we can do here"

"Yeah, please call me as soon as you know something and can you please send me the reports of the other cases"

"Of course, I´ll send them to you"

After saying our goodbyes I called Sharon to know if something happened on the office in my absent. Knowing that everything was fine I went to grab some lunch on a small dinner that was pretty close to my office. I finished my lunch and went to the office to finish some paper work while making small talk with Sharon to avoid my mind to wonder to the case that was already making me frustrated. At 4pm I received the information about the old cases so I started to read it.

Reading only frustrated me more. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that the victims had in common. Nothing that could tell you what kind of murder weapon could drain blood from your body. Nothing that could help me trap this psycho. At 7pm I call it a day and Sharon and I left the building.

I entered to my apartment and turned the TV on, looking for some kind of distraction. This lasted for a few minutes until they started to show the news and the top news was the new victim of the "Vampire Case". Groaning in frustration I turned it off and went to made dinner. I took a shower and went to sleep hoping that vampires didn't haunt my dreams.

**This is another story in reposting, Please review and let me know what you think! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Thank you so much! Glad you like it, here is the next chapter! hope you enjoy it =)**

**Chapter 2**

A couple of days have passed since the last attack and my clue of what is killing the people in the town is close to zero. It didn't help that the press and people were getting restless and just pressing for answers. Everyone was stressed, the town wanted answers and they wanted them now.

As I was closing the door to my apartment I noticed a person next to me in the hall.

_Oh god no, please not now_

"Alice"

"Analise"

To say Analise was a very interesting person was an understatement, and I'm not saying that for her preference for dark clothes or how she always wears her smoky eyes make up and red lips, that was not it. Is the way she looked at you, not showing any kind of emotion unless you count the glare she usually wears. It didn't help that she was taller than me. Analise didn't exactly intimidated me, okay maybe a little, but I knew that she was kind of harmless. Unless you count her weird interest in vampires.

I remember the day I move in and I saw her outside her door. I consider myself a friendly person (unless I'm working, in that case I turn in what I like to call 'detective mode'), so when I gave her a small smile that first day and she just glared and closed the door I knew a friendship wasn't on the cards. After a few weeks I noticed her vampire love. I remember I was walking out of my apartment and her door was open. Being a detective I couldn't stop myself and I took a small look inside. The decoration was dark (no surprise for me) a full book-case, candles in many places (there were not lights on) and paintings everywhere. A few of them were recreating the moment when a vampire was biting a woman and blood dripping from the woman's neck, others were of the face of a vampire with long dark hair and electric blue eyes with his fangs out and blood dripping from his mouth, other were kind of erotic to be honest, the only thing all of them had in common was the theme: Vampires. I actually liked it, I mean it wasn't exactly my style but it showed her eccentric personality. After my small observation I left quickly to my job.

Now, the thing that was bothering me in the moment she said my name wasn't exactly the fact that she was talking to me, actually in the few months that I have lived in this apartment she have never talked to me, the thing that was bothering me was the reason she was doing it. The stupid vampire case, there was no doubt about it.

"I heard there was a new attack in town" she said with her usual 'I don't care' tone

"Yeah"

"I also heard that the police asked help from your boss"

"Yeah" I was noticing she wasn't exactly happy with my one word answers, but what more could I say? it wasn't my fault that her questions could be easily answered with just one word.

"Have you guys found something?"

"No" ok maybe I was being annoying but this case and how the press was taking it was starting to annoy ME so I was trying to share the spirit and I knew she knew it the moment she raised her eyebrow. The detective in me was saying that I was only doing that one word answers because I couldn't share anything about the case, so to feel professional let's say that was the real reason.

"The moment everyone get their heads out of their asses is the moment everyone is going to see the truth"

"And that truth is..." I asked her the question of which I already knew her answer

"Vampires" she said at the same time I said it on my head

_Give me a break_

"Ok, I guess I better prepare my stakes and holy water then"

She was about to say to said something until she changed her mind. I guess she wasn't going to bother with an answer so I wasn't exactly surprised when she glared and left to what I assumed was her job.

Taking a deep breath I waited until she took the elevator and it arrived to the lobby. I wasn't exactly thrilled to share an awkward elevator ride, so I waited. I arrived at my job just in time and happy to see that my boss was back, which I felt weird about because I'm pretty sure not a lot of employees think that when they saw their bosses.

"So, vampire case huh" aaand the happy feeling is gone, thanks

"Yes, but now that you're here I guess is all yours... Right?" I said with a hopeful smile

"Not a chance. The demand to solve this case is too big to do it all by myself, they are actually trying to contact the FBI. So that means you are going to be working exclusively on this case with me"

"I blame Hollywood for my pain"

He laughed "Come on Alice, is not THAT bad. Besides the sooner we solve this the sooner you would put this behind you. I'm going to interview some people who live around the crime scene, maybe see if I find some eye-witness. You can see if you find something on some old cold cases, maybe there was a murder just like this a long time ago but nobody gave it the press coverage as this one. Who knows right? "

Four hours later and I discovered nothing. Well actually I discovered something: A new level of frustration. Letting out a groan, my eyes left the computer screen and went to the door when I heard someone open it and Sharon was on the other side.

"Hey Alice. Feeling better?" Taking a step to enter the room and putting her lunch on her desk.

"Not exactly. I think I have to look for the older cold cases that are on the police station, so wish me luck with that"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure" I said confused by her question

"Why is so hard to believe that maybe is not something human that is doing all this"

_Here we go again_

"Look..."

"No you hear me for a second" she interrupted me with a fierce expression and I was surprise to see this new side of the usually calm Sharon "How long have this attacks been going on? A month maybe, and there are no clues, not even a trace of the person who is doing this. No finger prints, no DNA, nothing. There is no logical answer on what is going on but you guys are so close minded that thinking outside the box is some sort of crime or sin. Could you please for just one second forget every logic and just see what is going on around you before is too late!"

I sat there for a few seconds in shock. I have never seen Sharon so serious in the entire time I have been working here. Maybe it was the frustration I had or maybe the fact that I was hungry, but I couldn't deny that a part of me was curious.

"Ok, let's make a deal" I said after a few seconds of thinking " I'm going to eat, check a few of the cold cases on the local police and if I don't find something that could help me with the case I would let you talk to me about your theories ok" After all what harm could be done if I heard her right?

Apparently that was all it took to make her good mood appear again.

The next couple of hours were spent on eating my lunch, sneezing thanks to the dusk that were around the old boxes of cases, talking to my boss about his discoveries and almost dying when a rat came out of nowhere. Yeah, pretty normal.

It was 6 o'clock when I left to the office. I texted Sharon letting her know that I was going to hear her theories. As I was getting closer I was trying to convince myself to hear everything with an open mind, something that I was pretty sure was going to be hard. Don't get me wrong, I actually believe in supernatural stuff let's just say that I stick with the classics, like a ghost for example. I believe that maybe the soul of a person can stay with us, I believe that some of them can have an unfilled business and some others just can't rest in peace. But believing in vampires, werewolves or shapeshifters was a whole new story.

I told all of this stuff to Sharon when we were in the middle of our conversation and her answer kept repeating in my head for a while.

"That is the problem that we as humans have. We like to believe we know everything. We like to believe that we are the only ones living in the universe even thought we haven't explore everything of it. We like to believe we know everything that is on the deepest part of the sea even thought we haven't explored it. We like to think we know all the answers when in reality we have none. We are scared of find something that is different from us, something that we cannot explain. That is the reason why everyone like to think the same, because everyone know that if someone thinks different from the masses that person would be considered some kind of freak, some crazy person that spend a lot of time watching movies or reading books. Why is so bad and hard to believe that maybe there is something out there that is different from us? Tell me Alice have you ever seen a ghost"

"No"

"But you still believe in them right?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

" I..." How could I answer that? I haven't seen one but I still believe they are real, I can't explain why I just did.

"Exactly"

At the time we ended our conversation it was pretty dark outside. We decided to continue it tomorrow. As I took I cab to my place I just couldn't stop thinking. Could it be real? Could this be caused by a vampire? I think the real reason I couldn't believe in it was simpler than I thought: I was scared of failure. What could happen if I believed in it? no, the real question was: What could happen if I believed in it and I was wrong? My reputation as a detective would go down the drain, my family would think I was crazy; there were too many things I could lose.

Before entering my apartment I decided that I needed something to relax. For a lot of people that was a drink, you know, a cold beer or something like that, for me it would be one delicious yogurt/ ice cream made with Oreos. Oh god just thinking about it is making me happy, I'm so weird sometimes. I walked a couple of blocks from my building and I enter to the small local, I made my order and I sit on a small table waiting and then eating my small piece of paradise. When I finished it was time for closing and it was later than I expected, 9 o'clock.

_Crap_

I left and started to check my phone on my way home. I was so distracted reading a message from my mom that I didn't feel a presence behind me until it was too late and someone was grabbing me around my waist.

"You better not scream dollface"

The moment he finished my elbow connected with his stomach, something that caught him by surprise but didn't make him lose his hold on me, in fact he didn't even seem to lose his breath after the punch.

_What the hell_

"Oh feisty, I like it"

A movement in front of me caught my eyes and I saw two guys holding another one who looked unconscious, each one was holding an arm of the guy, I only saw his dirty blond hair. I felt that the guy behind me started to move and I begin fighting against his hold but it was like being hold by a statue, impossible to get out, he was so strong. I thought about screaming but I didn't want to drag an innocent to this, that and I was too damn proud to scream. Once we were in small ally the guy holding me talked again.

"You think you are better than all the others my friend" by the way he said friend it didn't take a genius to realize he didn't exactly meant it" but I'm here to show you how wrong you are"

A few guys came out of the shadows, there were at least 6. My eyes went again to the guy that jackass number two and three were holding, he wasn't looking up and in a closer inspection I didn't see his chest moving. Is this guy dead? That didn't make any sense since jackass number one was talking to him, Right?

Everything changed when I heard some sort of growl.

"Oh look who is back" Jackass number one smiled "We were already missing you"

The rest of the guys made a circle around us and the guy who was held hostage looked up. I stopped breathing for a second, even in the dark I noticed this guy had the blackest eyes I have ever seen. I couldn't stop the small shiver of fear I felt when jackass one started to move close to the hostage guy. I was now one foot away from him. I saw how his eyes left the guy behind me and focused on mine. My heart started to beat faster.

_Those could be contacts, right? Please let them be contact lens_

The guy took a deep breath closing his eyes for a second, before opening his mouth and letting his fangs come out.

_No no no no. This isn't real. This can't be happening. They are not real._

"Yes. Come on Zacky, just one bite"

_No, please no_

Hostage guy (which name I assumed was Zack) started to get close to me, his face went directly to my neck, I felt his nose travel the length of my neck and then his fangs grazed the pulse point on my neck. This was the moment I started to panic and because of that I almost didn't hear what he said, key word: Almost.

"Run"

What?

Everything happened in a blur. Suddenly the guys that were holding him were on the ground and jackass number one lost his hold of me.

"I said run" Zack screamed and I didn't need to be told twice.

I started running like I have never done in my life, avoiding the hands trying to grab me, ignoring the few growls behind me and the sounds of what only could be blood splashing on the ground. Only one thing was on my mind.

Get to my apartment and get there fast.

**That was long o.O ... Hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think so far, see you next chapter =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nessa: haha glad you enjoy the story so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;D**

**Guest: Here is the next chapter! I hope you also like this one :D**

**Chapter 3**

The only sound that reached my ears was the one from my footsteps hitting the concrete floor and the loud pounding of my heart. I was running as fast as I ever had, my survival instincts were on full force and I didn't look back. My mind was going crazy thinking this was all a dream, but dreams never felt this real. A part of me believed that maybe I was going crazy, that finally this case was starting to mess with my head. These thoughts only lasted seconds because I started to remember the cold breath of Zack on my neck and the force of the hold that jackass number one had on me.

I don't know how long it took me to get to my building; I just opened the door to it and started running upstairs to the second floor where my apartment was. As I got to my door I was having a hard time trying to fit the key into the keyhole because my hand couldn't stop shaking.

Once I opened it I entered as fast as I could and locked my door. My German Sheppard named Sherlock started to run to where I was; I saw his tale moving and I knew he was excited to see me but his excitement lasted only a few seconds until he noticed my distress. I leaned back to the door and went down to the floor, Sherlock sat in front of me giving me silent support.

I didn't cry, I was in complete shock with what I just lived on that ally. I sat there with Sherlock just looking at nothing trying to see logic on everything that just happened. What should I do? I was sure no one was going to believe me. The only person I know that would believe me was Sharon, especially after that talk we had today.

"I'm so confused Sherlock" I said looking at my dog brown eyes petting his head "what the hell am I going to do?"

Tired of feeling sorry for myself I stood from the floor and started to lock all my windows just in case. I went to my living room with Sherlock following me around. I was so glad I had him at that moment; I wasn't so sure I could deal with all that happened to me if I was all alone in my place. I wasn't about to go to sleep, I just couldn't, especially after discovering that everything I believed was a lie and just a myth was real.

Taking a deep breath I got to a conclusion that maybe wasn't the right answer but I was not going to get bombarded with all this questions and obtain no answers at all. I also wasn't going to turn into the victim; I refused to become one so without wasting time and allowing to myself to change my mind I went to my front door and opened it.

"Wait for me here Sherlock" I pointed my dog and saw him moving his head to the side "I have work to do"

With that I exited my apartment and went to the one in front, Analise and I were about to have a long chat.

I stood in front of Analise door hesitating for a few seconds my hand ready to knock on her door. Should I do what I was about to do? As I finished this question in my head the answer was simple: yes. I knocked 3 times and stood waiting outside for her to answer it; after only a few minutes the door opened and right in front of me was standing Analise looking at me with a raised eyebrow and an unusual expression on her face, or at least it was unusual for me because I never saw her with something on her face that was different to the usual "I don't care what is happening at you right now".

"Took you long enough"

_What!_

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; I'm surprise your "freaking out" was that long. For a detective you are not very good with sudden changes as you should" leaning on the other side of the door she opened wider and motioned with her hand inside "come in"

Without a moment of hesitation I started to walk inside her apartment. The place looked exactly as I remembered from that first peak I had a while ago only that the candles were off this time and the lights were on; it was the same way (at least in structure) as my apartment with no walls separating the kitchen with the living room, two doors that I was pretty sure one leaded to her bedroom and the other to a small closet and two big windows that leaded to a small balcony.

I heard the door closing and turned to see Analise standing there.

"Have a sit" she pointed to a black couch "do you want something to drink?" Analise said walking to the kitchen.

"Cut the crap; tell me what the hell is going on. How did you know I was going to come here?" I said still standing a few feet away from the door.

"Because I saw it, I got here a few moments after you. Took you half an hour to get out of the shock I guess"

"You saw it?" I started to walk to where she was, looking at her at shock "Thank you for the help"

"What did you want me to do Alice?" she said with her bored tone I was so use to "To go there and risk my own neck just to save you?"

"Well considering your love for vampires I don't see how bad it could be for you to be bitten by one of them" I was starting to get pissed.

The corner of her lips turned up a little bit "Zack simply didn't want me involved in that fight"

At the mention of his name my heart stopped and the room suddenly turned cold. Analise knew Zack, and from the way she mentioned that small phrase I was pretty sure it's been a while since the day they met. I was about to open my mouth and give her a piece of my mind when a sudden thud sounded outside the window and then someone started knocking it.

Analise didn't hesitated for a moment and went to the window to look at the person that stood there. My eyes started to go wide when I saw the person at the window and that was starting to walk inside.

Right in front of me was no other than Zack and in that moment I knew my world was about to be turned up side down.

**See you on the next chapter!. Please review and let me know what you think so far =D**


End file.
